The Magic Drink full story
by Flissy27
Summary: When Joy drinks a mgic formula she turns into a mermaid!


The Magic Drink

Joy (Rushes in the house and runs upstairs)

Joy: I really hope this drink works!

Joy (grabs a glass and pours the drink in)

Joy: erm its pink Ha! I hope it works!

Melanie comes in...

Melanie: Joy what are you doing?

Joy: oh what do you want?

Melanie: what are you doing?

Joy: this man give me this special drink apparently it will make me irresistible to men!

Melanie: oh I want some!

Joy: sorry only enough for one person!

Melanie: you're mean!

Joy: Ha!

Joy (drinks the magic drink)

Melanie: anything?

Joy: no I don't feel any different!

Melanie: how annoying!

Joy: you said it!

Melanie: erm Joy where are you're feet?

Joy: WHAT!

Joy (falls on the floor)

Melanie: omg! Joy are you ok?

Joy: I don't know!

Victoria comes in...

Victoria: what's all the noise? I have an audition tomorrow!

Victoria: Joy get off the floor!

Melanie: she can't she has no legs!

Victoria: whatever!

Joy: how am I going to get up?

Melanie: well maybe Victoria can carry you?

Victoria: oh no!

Melanie: oh please iam scared I might drop her!

Joy: hey! Iam not that heavy!

Melanie: well I can't carry you!

Joy: why not?

Melanie: iam not that strong!

Joy: are you saying iam fat?

Melanie: no!

Victoria: well look at it this way its not everyday you see a mermaid on the floor!

Joy: oh yes very funny just help me up!

Melanie: well if you are a mermaid which I think you are! You're going to need to be in water!

Joy: oh great I suppose Elka is going to have a field day when she sees this!

Melanie: well we won't tell her!

Victoria: yes we'll say you went to England to visit you're parents!

Joy: yeah like that will ever happen!

Melanie: ohh yay Elka could be like the sea witch!

Joy: what do you think this is the little mermaid?

Victoria: iam not being the crab!

Joy: look just put me in some water!

Melanie: fine we'll put you in the bath!

Joy: Why can't you just drive out too a beach and put me in the sea!

Melanie: Joy you're a mermaid not a goldfish!

Elka comes upstairs drunk!

Elka: iam drunk hic!

Melanie: how many glasses of wine did you have?

Elka: lots hic!

Elka (leans over the bath and throws up all over Joy!)

Joy: you bitch not again!

Melanie: eww Elka ok come with me i'll clean you up Victoria stop looking at yourself in the mirror and keep you're eye on Joy make sure she dosen't swim away!

Joy: oh yeah sure like where am I going to swim too?

Joy: and I want to get out of this bath its all covered in sick now!

Victoria: all right Joy i'll help you out!

Joy: I want my legs back!

Victoria: yes well I think we all would like that!

Joy: whats that suppose to mean?

Victoria: well lets just say iam not used to this kind of work

Joy: oh well get used to it because I don't know how long this spell will last

Victoria: erm can you clean yourself up?

Joy: I can try

Victoria: good!

Melanie comes back...

Melanie: phew that was hard work I finally got her cleaned up and then she passes out on me!

Victoria: well try pulling Joy out the bath not easy!

Joy: oi iam not that heavy!

Victoria: well not that heavy!

Joy: oh shut up!

Melanie: they must be a way we can get you're legs back!

Victoria: well maybe if you put water on her tail they might grow back!

Joy (grabs hold of Victoria's head and shoves it down the toilet!)

Melanie: oh my god Joy let her go!

Joy (takes Victoria's head out the toilet)

Victoria: oh my god!

Melanie: whats wrong with you?

Joy: she was talking the mickey out of me!

Melanie: soo?

Joy: shut up!

Victoria: right thats it where is the bottle to that drink you drank Joy?

Joy: over there why?

Victoria: did you read the instructions?

Joy: yeah toss it in you're mouth and swallow!

Victoria: I mean did it say what it does?

Joy: I don't know

Melanie: well maybe there is a message on it somewhere

Joy: oh yeah where?

Victoria: oh look Melanie over here

Melanie: what does it say?

Victoria: it was we should wait until 6am and it will wear itself off

Melanie: yay thats only an hour away!

Joy: you mean i've been stuck in that bathtub for 5 hours?

Melanie: yep!

Joy: oh well legs soon!

A couple of hours later...

Victoria: well how dfoes it feel to have legs again Joy?

Joy: brilliant but I do miss being a mermaid

Elka: more like a mermonster!

Melanie: iam glad you're back to normal Joy!

Joy: yes well next time I want a man i'll just do it the old-fashioned way

the end


End file.
